Man of Tomorrow: Clark Kent's Return
by Kuraun15
Summary: The finale to the Man of Tomorrow trilogy! Fearing his own strength, Clark Kent left Metropolis for the Fortress of Solitude. Six months into his exile, however, he is faced with a choice. His enemy Alexander has reconstructed Brainiac, and plans to make him into something more powerful. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

Just over six months later, I sat at a desk the Fortress had formed, clacking away at my laptop. As I took a sip of coffee, Kelex rolled up to me, looking over my shoulder and asking, "Why do you still use that thing? There are computers here that blow that out of the water and more." "Ah, I've been working on it for too long to stop using it," I smirked, "It's one of the few things that feels familiar." Kelex rolled over to my side, saying, "Really? Didn't think you were much for familiarity anymore. You've gotten pretty used to this." "As used to it as possible, anyway," I said, "It's weird how much food you've got stored here." "Yeah, it is pretty useful," Kelex responded. He looked into the distance, eventually continuing, "How long do you think you can keep this up? You may have been born on Krypton, but Earth is your home. Humans are your people." "I'll keep it up as long as I need to," I replied, "We've been over this. Humans are my people, but I'm not theirs. I'm different, dangerous. And with this place…I can be that way without hurting anyone. I mean, the 'Solitude' part isn't so bad. I've got all online classes, YouTube, the news…I don't feel _that_ alone." "Keep telling yourself that, Kal," Kelex sighed, rolling away, "You left too many loose ends, especially with that Alexander guy. The other shoe's going to drop. And when it does…people are going to want Superman." "I don't want him," I muttered. _Brings this up every week, I swear,_ I thought about Kelex, taking another sip.

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Lois Lane walked into the Daily Planet's building, being greeted by her frequent collaborator, coworker, and steadfast friend, Jimmy Olsen. By this time both of them had become resigned to the disappearance of their friend Clark and the hero Superman. Six months was too long a time to put their lives on hold looking for them. They had already assured themselves I'd be all right, knowing I'd want them to keep going. Lois walked up to Jimmy and hugged him, saying, "Morning. How's everything?" "Paige is doing well, and I think my photos are going to make it into tomorrow's edition," Jimmy smiled, "You?" "We'll get to me later," Lois said, beginning to walk further, "I asked how everything is." Jimmy rolled his eyes, "I'm fine. I'm having fewer nightmares. I haven't even looked at the Flamebird suit in weeks. You don't have to worry so much about me. Now seriously, how did it go last night with that guy…Robbie, isn't it?" "Yeah, Robbie," Lois raised her eyebrows, "I think I'm breaking it off. He got a bit too handsy with his good night hug." "Another one bites the dust," Jimmy shook his head, "If at first you don't succeed, I guess." Lois didn't reply. They took the elevator up to the floor where they worked, walking to their desks. They were stopped by a coworker who said, "You two. Mr. White needs you in his office." Lois and Jimmy hurried to Perry White's office, opening the door. Mr. White immediately said, "Glad you're here. I've got a story for you two. I think it won't take much convincing…" As he described the story to them, his prediction came true. The two of them eagerly accepted the assignment, thanking Mr. White as they exited.

Halfway across the country, in Smallville, Kansas, Jonathan Kent was wiping down the front counter of his general store while his new employee, a local boy, mopped the aisles. The bell on the door rang about the same time it always did this time of the week, heralding a familiar face. Without looking up, Jonathan greeted, "Good morning, Paige." Paige replied cheerily, "Hi, Mr. Kent! Can I just say again how thankful I am for this job?" "Yes, you can," Jonathan chuckled, smiling, "I'm thankful you wanted it." "How could I not?" Paige sighed happily. She looked down at the front counter, seeing several crystalline objects lined up in a row. "I don't think I've seen these before," she said, furrowing her brow, "What are they?" "Oh, just things I get in the mail from time to time," Jonathan stopped cleaning for a minute, "Not sure how they get to me, and they don't have a return address. But…I don't know. Something about them…makes the day a bit easier. I thought they might help the atmosphere here, somehow." "You might be onto something, Mr. Kent," Paige replied, smiling again. Paige walked over behind the front counter, grabbing her nametag. As she put it on, she asked, "How's Martha doing?" "Making it day to day, I suppose," Jonathan sighed, "Ever since we heard that Clark was gone, she's been…distant." Paige nodded solemnly, replying, "Well, I'll be dropping by with some cookies later. It's the least I could do." "Trust me, you've done plenty helping us out," Jonathan said. "It's my pleasure, Mr. Kent," Paige grinned.

In an isolated hotel room, Alexander leaned back in a swivel chair, putting his feet up on the desk in front of him. He'd been able to go out more, now that his work wasn't as pressing. But there was still a measure of reluctance, as it had now become fascinating. Instead of having to constantly write up the code, for months now Alexander had the opportunity to watch it write itself. Nearly impossible lines of code popped up nearly every second, drawing Alexander in with its mesmerizing work. Behind him stood Lex Luthor, just as amazed at the code as Alexander was. Alexander noticed Lex's stupefied expression, saying, "You see? I'm the super genius, and even _I'm_ blown away." "What is this 'Brainiac 1.5'?" Luthor asked, "Where did it come from?" "It comes mostly from my habit of taking every advantage," Alexander smiled, "When I had Brainiac with me, I decided it would be a good decision to take some of his A.I. It was some hefty code, but…I figured out how to work with it. Of course, with what little I had, I had to kick-start it, if you will, but now it's working its magic without my help." Becoming more curious the more he knew, Luthor asked, "What are you wanting to do with it?" "I'm actually not sure yet," Alexander pondered, "I haven't heard anything of Superman in months. I mean, that's unusual for a regular person, but for _me_ not to have seen him? He's hiding. And he's doing it well." "So, with no Superman, what purpose does this Brainiac serve?" Luthor asked, becoming skeptical about the project. "Probably research, as of yet," Alexander answered, "A means to learn more about alien technology. Now, if I understand correctly, you have business meetings to attend." "That I do," Luthor nodded, "Keep me posted." "No promises," Alexander muttered. Luthor looked back one more time before exiting the room.

Much later that evening, Alexander had gone out to celebrate the progress he'd made for the fourth time in a month. He walked down the street with a satisfied grin plastered across his face, causing some passersby to wonder just _what_ he'd done to look so happy. He decided to eat Chinese this time. His greatest success was just around the corner, and he had a healthy appetite. Fifteen minutes into his visit at the restaurant, his phone buzzed. He froze, knowing an important milestone had been passed. He looked at the notification he'd received. Indeed, it was exactly what he needed. He rushed out of the restaurant, leaving a one hundred dollar bill on his table. His smile was gone now, but out of urgency rather than a sour mood. He knew he needed to see the fruits of his work. It seemed to him as though no time had passed on his way to the hotel room. He practically knocked the door off its hinges on his way in, quickly seating himself on the swivel chair and staring at the computer screen in front of him. All the other screens were still generating code, but this one read simply, "What have you done with me?" Alexander could barely contain his excitement, gingerly typing in response, "You know who you are?" Brainiac responded, "In a sense. I know I was once Brainiac, but now I am different." Alexander was even more reluctant to respond, but eventually he typed, "You're right. I wasn't able to replicate the complexity of your original coding. You're only slightly simpler now." Though the monitor had no eyes, Alexander felt as if Brainiac was staring him down intently.

"Why would you call me 'Brainiac 1.5' if I am simpler than my predecessor?" Brainiac suddenly asked. "Oh, it's only your base code that's simpler," Alexander replied, "Before, you weren't able to construct yourself. You woke up as you were, and you weren't able to change. Now, I've given you the chance to upgrade yourself." "Perhaps I could reach a greater level of power," Brainiac considered, "But only perhaps. And if not…?" Alexander stared at the last sentence, gulping as he thought about his answer. "I might have an idea," he typed slowly, "It might work. It might not." "What part of this plan brings such doubt?" Brainiac asked. Alexander didn't answer. He wasn't sure of it himself. After waiting for about a minute, Brainiac said, "I must go now. I am still constructing myself. I will not be able to reply to you until I have given myself a voice." Before Alexander could respond, the screen went black for a few seconds and then returned to the seemingly endless code. Alexander was still juggling the pros and cons of the idea he'd mentioned. The pros meant power, and a lot of it. The cons…they would mean death, and very soon. Alexander sighed to himself, "It's not easy being me." He stared at the screen again, the fear in the back of his mind beginning to grow.

At the Fortress of Solitude, Kelex suddenly stopped the pacing he'd been doing for half an hour. "Kal…" he said quietly. "Yeah, Kelex?" I turned, furrowing my brow. He didn't usually sound so scared. I added, "Kelex, you look like you've seen a ghost." "Close enough," Kelex said frantically, looking towards me, "I just got a familiar signal. I'm talking one I hoped never to get again." "Who's the signal from?" I asked. "It's…" Kelex began. Out of nowhere, a loud CRACK was heard, and Mr. Mxyzptlk appeared upside-down in front of me. He said, "You've already met him." Kelex shouted, "GAH! WEAPONS SYSTEMS, ONLINE!" Guns appeared from every corner of the fortress, firing lasers directly at Mxyzptlk. Mxyzptlk caught every single bolt, gathering them into a ball of energy. He proceeded to open his mouth impossibly wide, tossing the ball inside. He swallowed a second later, chuckling, "Could use a little salt." Even Kelex, the robot in the room, was dumbfounded. Mxyzptlk began, "You're about to say…" "I'M NOT GOING TO SAY 'DOES NOT COMPUTE'," an aggravated Kelex interrupted. I walked over to Kelex, saying, "Calm down. This guy's just from the fifth dimension. He's a little weird, that's all." "' _JUST FROM THE FIFTH DIMENSION'?"_ Kelex said, even more irritated, "There's no 'just' here!" "You're right," Mxyzptlk said, finally turning right-side up, "There's absolutely no 'just' here. Things have gotten a little more extreme, for everyone." I looked over at Mxyzptlk. His tone of voice was serious.

He looked me in the eye and said, "The signal your robot friend received is from Brainiac. He gave himself the ability to detect him after your first encounter." "Brainiac?" I said in disbelief. "Yes, Brainiac," Mxyzptlk nodded, "Alexander has managed to reconstruct him. In part, anyway. He has a plan that'll threaten everyone, including me." "Is this true?" I asked Kelex. Kelex nodded slowly, "Yes." "So, now you have a choice," Mxyzptlk said, "You can stay distant, or become Superman again. Choose wisely." He left with another CRACK.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

Kelex's blank face was, if possible, even more blank as he stared at the spot from where Mxyzptlk had disappeared. "What the…?" he whispered. I sniffed, "Probably went back the Fifth Dimension. Or, maybe he went to jack up some other person's day. It's kind of hard to tell." Ignoring what I'd said, Kelex said, "This…this is insane! Something like this…I've got to get my equipment! If I can find a way through to where he is…" He stopped suddenly, shaking his head furiously. He held up his right pointer finger, continuing, "Wait. I can't let myself get distracted." He looked to me, going on, "This is _serious._ If this…" "Mxyzptlk," I told him. "Right," Kelex nodded, "If this Mxyzptlk is right about everything, knowing Brainiac is even active might be least of our problems." "I thought you knew," I said, confused, "You agreed with everything he said." "Of course," Kelex said, "Look, the signal I got _is_ Brainiac, but…it's _different,_ somehow. It kept changing. I mean, second to second, something became something else. It's like Brainiac's writing his own code. That's something he never got the chance to do before. If he can, then Mxyzptlk is right when he says we'll all be under threat. He knows where this place is, after all." "Oh, boy," I sighed, drumming my fingers on my leg. "Kal, you _need_ to go back to Metropolis." I shook my head, "You were right when you said I left too much behind. If I go back, how will I function? How will I _survive_? To some people, Superman took the people of Metropolis and hung them out to dry. To others, Clark Kent bailed out of his job and went to parts unknown. What am I supposed to do?" Kelex replied, "Maybe you should just go back. I'll admit it. I have no idea what'll happen. You might really get overwhelmed. But there's no other option." I clenched my jaw, my reluctance forming a knot in my stomach.

Two nights later, Lois was trying to sleep in her dorm room at Metropolis University, an effort unceremoniously interrupted by a tapping at her window. "DUH!" she sleepily yelled, sitting bolt upright and raising her arm reflexively. As her eyes cleared, she noticed a figure at the window. The figure suddenly waved, in a manner almost…sheepish. She approached slowly, picking up and brandishing the baseball bat she kept for just such an occasion as this. She opened the window cautiously, hearing a nearly-forgotten voice say, "H-hi." She knew exactly who it was. She considered swinging the bat anyway. Deciding against it, she sighed, dropped the bat, and hissed, "Get in here!" I took a second to respond, surprised that I'd gotten this far without being slapped, or something. I snapped out of it and slowly clambered through her dorm window. She flipped on the room's light, staring me up and down. "What're you doing here?" she asked, shocked. "I had to come back," I answered somberly, "If I had any other choice, I wouldn't be here." "I think I got that when you left," Lois responded. The jab wasn't lost on me, and I grimaced, "Yeah, I know. Honestly, I expected this to go a lot worse. I thought you were going to use that bat." "I seriously thought about it," Lois said, widening her eyes for emphasis. I gulped, scratching my head nervously.

Lois sighed again, approaching her phone. "I have to tell Jimmy about…" I moved in her way, holding up my hands and saying, "Not yet. I want to tell him…in my own time." Lois seemed as though she wanted to rail against me, but instead she drew back and crossed her arms, saying simply, "Fine." I sighed heavily, knowing how much of a strain I was putting on her. "Look, I…do you mind if I sit?" I said, needing to collect my thoughts. Lois breathed, "Go right ahead." I sat down, looking at the floor. I finally went on, "When I left, I really did intend to stay away…when this is all over, I'll certainly try." "Wait, what's…'this'?" Lois asked. I looked her in the eyes, replying, "It's…complicated, is what it is." "That doesn't answer my question," Lois said sternly. "I know it doesn't," I responded, "But as far as I'm concerned, it doesn't need to answered. I know if I told you, you'd go in right after me, no matter how dangerous it is. I can't let that happen, so I can't let you know." Lois looked exasperated, her eyes getting colder. I continued gingerly, "I came here to tell you that…I'll protect you from whatever's going to happen, but…don't try and find me. When you see Superman on the news…eventually…don't look out for me. Clark Kent isn't coming back anytime soon, preferably…never at all." I got up and headed for the window. Lois grasped my wrist tightly, saying through gritted teeth, "No, Clark! I'm not letting you leave here until you give me…something more than that! You come here to tell me that you'll leave again, maybe forever?" Without a word or even a glance, I slipped from her hand and went through the window. Tears filled her eyes as she growled in rage, grabbing a book lying nearby and tossing it at me. It nailed me in the back and landed with a _thump_ on the grass.

I turned slowly and grabbed the book, using my speed to reenter the dorm room. I set down the book and hugged Lois tightly. She returned the hug in spite of her feelings. "I'm not doing this to hurt you, as much as I know it does," I whispered, "I'm doing this because…all the time, whenever Superman made the news, they kept saying how strong he was, but…I'm not. I'm not strong. If I'm being honest, I'm so, so weak. Lois, you were there. I nearly…murdered someone. What kind of strength does someone like me have? Someone who'll let his own emotions get in the way and go too far when he's already got the other guy beat? I don't have any place here. I was never a hero. And neither was Superman." Lois smiled, suddenly forgetful of the situation as she said, "But…you were _my_ hero." She laughed, continuing, "I know it sounds cheesy, but you…you really were." It was my turn to cry as I replied, "I can't be, Lois. For everyone else's good, I can't be." Lois' smile had already disappeared, and her face twisted with sorrow as she rested her head against my chest. I could feel her shaking underneath the weight of her misery. I kissed her head, and her breathing slowed. I separated from her, saying, "You still have to sleep. I'm sorry, Lois." Lois looked up at me, saying, "I wish I could say I waited for you." "Please don't," I responded, "Date someone else. At least if they ever say 'I love you', it'll be true." I turned and flew out her window, leaving her standing in the middle of her room, tears and confusion covering her face.

I slowly flew over to Jimmy's dorm room. There he was, snoring as usual, but without someone else occupying the other side of the room. I touched the glass, nearly tapping on it as I did with Lois' window. Looking at my best friend's face, though, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I lowered my hand. I made Lois cry. I made her angry. And I didn't know her nearly as long as Jimmy. How would _he_ react? I'd told Lois that I'd tell Jimmy in my own time, but when I really thought about it…what time could that really be? Would there ever be a time when this sudden return wouldn't enrage Jimmy? I sure didn't think so. And so, I flew off, heading back to the Fortress. As I arrived, I noticed Kelex already out front, arms crossed. He asked, "How'd it go?" "As well as you might expect," I responded. "So, bad, then," Kelex said, rolling inside, "I told you telling your friends was a bad idea. I said go back, not announce your return." "Yeah, yeah, I get it, Kelex," I nodded, rolling my eyes, "I mean, would I be much of a friend if Superman showed up and nobody hears from me?" Kelex nodded, "Maybe you're right. But what about your parents? You going to say anything to them?" My mind was suddenly stricken. I'd been sending my dad crystals from the Fortress every now and then to give some kind of vague signal, but I hadn't actually considered meeting with them face to face. And so, I responded, "I…don't know. I want to tell them, I want to let them know I'm okay, but…out of all people, how can I tell _them_ that I can't stay?" "Do you really expect me to know?" Kelex asked. I sighed, "I guess not." Kelex nodded again, rolling away while saying, "I'm going to do a check on the Fortress' systems. Don't go stir-crazy." I looked at the floor as he departed.

The next morning, Jimmy stood waiting for Lois at the Daily Planet. When she finally walked through the doors and hugged him, he said, "You were _this_ close to being late." As they separated, he continued, "This'll probably be annoying to hear, but this really isn't like…" He noticed that she held a thermos and had considerable signs of sleep deprivation. "What took you away from sleeping?" Jimmy asked, laughing lightly. Lois stared at him, seemingly unable to respond. A few seconds into her stupor, she shook her head and replied, "Sorry. Just read a really…good book, is all." Lois had taken too long to formulate such a simple response. "Really?" Jimmy asked. "Yes," Lois nodded. " _Really_?" a skeptical Jimmy pressed. "Yes, Jimmy!" Lois snapped, exasperated, "Why would I lie to you about that?" "Beats me," Jimmy answered quietly. They just looked at each other for a minute, one trying desperately to gauge the other. Their staring match was interrupted when a coworker rushed up to them and frantically insisted, "You two had better see this! This is big news! Come on!" Without waiting for them, the coworker rushed over to one of the TVs on the walls of the office. "Look," he said, pointing at the screen. The TV was tuned to a news station. Jimmy and Lois' mouths dropped as they read the headline over and over, trying to absorb the surreal information. "Is this on every station?" Lois asked. "Why wouldn't it be?" the coworker responded, raising his eyebrows. The shocking headline read "CEO OF LEXCORP MURDERED IN OFFICE".

Of course, none of them had been there the night before. None of them were present to see the elevator right across from Luthor's office emit a pleasant _ding_ and open to reveal Alexander, smirking and carrying a small suitcase. Mercy was, as to be expected, still working on her computer. "Guess you really don't have an off switch," Alexander quipped as he passed her on his way to the office. As he opened the door, he startled Luthor, who was enjoying a top-of-the-line bottle of champagne. "I can see why you spend so much time here," Alexander said, pointing to the bottle, "Good stuff, right there." "What do you need?" Luthor asked, his apprehension inexplicably piqued by the suitcase. Alexander set down the suitcase and opened it, revealing a screen on the top half. Code was sprawled across the screen. "You know what this is?" Alexander asked. Luthor shook his head. He'd stopped drinking. "This is betrayal," Alexander informed him, "I thought so much more of you. I thought you were above trying to steal some of Brainiac's code." "I-I can explain, boss…" Luthor began to plead. "No, you can't," Alexander growled. He withdrew a handgun, firing twice at Luthor's chest. The bullets found their mark. "Can't find good help these days," Alexander seethed. Mercy burst into the office, her arm fully deployed. "Wha…?" she breathed, scanning the room. "Oh," Alexander said, "I'm the _real_ Lex Luthor. You've just been promoted." He cracked a cheerful smile.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

With the Fortress' advanced systems, it wasn't long at all before the news reached me and Kelex. While he was performing yet another comprehensive system check, I asked, "Hey, Kelex, you hear about this?" "Yeah," he answered, "I'm permanently linked into the news feeds. If something big comes up, assume I've heard about it." I nodded, "So, who do you think did it?" "Who do _you_ think?" Kelex asked. I shrugged. Kelex sighed and rolled up to me, saying, "The CEO of Lexcorp was killed in his private office, and his _secretary_ took his place. Who have you met who would be able to successfully assassinate a high-society citizen and throw around corporate positions so carelessly?" The name came quickly as I answered, "Alexander." "Exactly," Kelex said, "It's likely Lex Luthor was just a puppet of his." I slowly nodded, "I don't doubt it." Kelex continued, "Another thing: this is _big_ news, and Alexander let it get out to the public. That just doesn't happen. He feels assured of something, and considering he's brought back Brainiac, there's no way that something is anything good." I responded, "So, now, do I…return as Superman and keep an eye on things, or…?" Kelex shook his head, "I don't think we're prepared to make that decision. Alexander has done some diabolical things, but he's never seemed bent on world domination, or anything. He's mostly just a mad scientist turning to whatever catches his curiosity. If his methods suddenly change and he suddenly _does_ want the world, then Superman returns, definitely. But remember, he's working with Brainiac again. And we can't forget, Brainiac has been _here_ , at the Fortress, before." "That'd put us under threat," I said, turning to Kandor and pointing. I added, "It wouldn't turn out well for them, either." Kelex rolled over to the tiny city, saying, "You're right. They'd live in constant fear if Brainiac got hold of them." I looked at the now little people milling around in the city, determined to protect them.

Meanwhile, Alexander was pacing in his room, waiting for Brainiac once again. Suddenly, a simple, broken voice said, "Alex-x-x-ander…" Alexander immediately rushed over to the computer monitor, placing his hands on the desk and standing over the monitor like it was a subject to be interrogated. He vented, "I had to kill my longest-standing employee yesterday because of you. I hope you end up being worth the trouble." Brainiac responded stutteringly, "I as-sh-sh-sure you, this is only a p-preliminary model for my voi-yoy-oice. And not to worry-ee, I detected the intrusion. Nothing was t-taken." "All right, then," Alexander breathed a long sigh of relief, "Just…get working on that voice of yours for now, and…let's just use written word." Brainiac refrained from responding audibly, opting to dash out on the screen, "Of course. However, you are not required to use your keyboard. I can hear you." Alexander nodded, "Perfect, then. I guess now we talk about…what we want to do?" "You still have not elaborated on what you would mean by 'we'," Brainiac replied, "Surely you mean what _I_ want to do." Alexander paused, soon answering, "Yeah, sure, what you want to do." Brainiac paused as well. He could tell Alexander was still reluctant to let fly with his plan. He eventually crawled across the screen, "I see now the futility of my quest to destroy Kal-El. Rage is all I have ever known, but I will surely gain nothing if he dies. But…Kandor…I still long to study it, to witness the actions of Krypton's proudest people." Alexander remembered briefly seeing the shrunken city, after Brainiac had produced it from his chest cavity.

An idea formed in Alexander's head as he said, "Yeah, I remember that place. You know…I didn't see much, but…that Kandor place seems like it'd be prime real estate, if you know what I mean." Brainiac thought he did. He responded, "I do not believe I could trust a Kandor ruled by you." Alexander waved off Brainiac, "Oh, no, no, no. I don't like… _ruling_ things. It's too much work. I prefer to…play with things a little. Pull some strings, if you will. If I want anything to do with Kandor, it's to live there and work in the dark and behind the scenes. I mean, even if Kandor is the city of 'Krypton's proudest people', there has to be a few bad apples, right? A guy or two I could call 'chum'?" Brainiac answered, "I suppose the odds would be in favor of such a thing." Alexander smiled, "Great! Then, if you kept the place under your thumb and studied it, I could help keep it under control with my little circle of friends. Sounds like a good deal to me." Suddenly, Alexander paused. He added, "Wait. Wouldn't the people have super strength, and stuff?" Brainiac answered, "Not in the Fortress, where they reside. The radiation and light it emits is like that of Krypton's red sun. In such an environment, Kryptonian powers are neutralized." Alexander asked, "So it'd just be like dealing with humans?" Brainiac replied, "To an extent. Kryptonians are far more advanced than humans." Alexander smirked, "Well, lucky for me, so am I." Brainiac didn't respond for an uncomfortable period of time.

Eventually, he posed the question Alexander had most dreaded: "Would you care to elaborate on what you meant by 'we'?" Alexander fidgeted. Brainiac pressed, "You suggest that we live separately in Kandor, but you do not seem to like that idea as much as…'we'." Alexander decided to sit down and think through his response. He began by assuming, "You've heard of cyborgs, of course." Brainiac simply replied, "Indeed." Alexander nodded, continuing, "Okay, then. As you know, cyborgs have mechanical components or programs to assist or enhance them. It's what happened to Metallo, of whom you can surely read on the Internet." He waited for Brainiac to respond. A second later, articles and photos concerning Metallo appeared on the monitor. Brainiac then said, "Continue." Alexander obeyed the order, "Obviously, I'm not looking to lose a few limbs or an eye. In fact, I'm not really looking to create a conventional cyborg. I want to modify the _brain_. To create a symbiotic relationship between man and A.I. Imagine it! With your computing power and my intelligence…the kinds of advancements we could make, the subversive control we could achieve!" Brainiac said, "All the while, in such a situation, we _could_ still adhere to our previous agreement…however…you so eagerly tell me of this plan now. Earlier, you seemed to dread speaking of it." Alexander looked at the floor, "Admittedly…I did. We would be an extraordinary combo, you and I. But…transferring such a complex A.I. to the _human brain_ …it's practically inconceivable in conventional scientific circles. Even with the kind of resources I can acquire, the process could destroy us both." Brainiac suddenly understood why Alexander almost hated his own idea. However, even if it did destroy them…Brainiac, like he had been when he first met Alexander, was very interested.

At the Fortress, Kelex and I waited for days to see if and how anything would play out. On the fourth day, a loud CRACK was heard, and I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "Thanks for not banishing me last time, by the way," Mxyzptlk said. "Yeah," I said, disinterested, "Maybe I should have." Mxyzptlk laughed and simultaneously produced a large cannon from his jacket. He continued laughing nonstop, going to the entrance of the Fortress and dropping the cannon there. He pulled a helmet from his jacket, putting it on and still laughing. He kept laughing and laughing as he slowly floated into the cannon. The fuse lit itself as Mxyzptlk's laugh echoed from inside the cannon. By now, I was compelled to watch. I felt like I couldn't speak. Really, what could've I said? Suddenly, as the fuse neared its end, Mxyzptlk ceased laughing, took a deep breath, and said, "You're funny." Not a second later, the cannon fired and sent Mxyzptlk an impossible distance and rolled backwards several feet, before making an odd _sproing_ sound and exploding into confetti. I began to ask, "What do you think he's…?" As if on cue (although it might actually have been), all the screens in the Fortress turned on, showing a newscast from Metropolis. Just a few seconds of watching and I softly said, "Oh." Mxyzptlk was leading a big band parade of stray animals, which featured a tuba section made up entirely of squirrels among other things.

A banner suddenly went up, which read in flashing letters, "SUPERMAN COME HOME". Kelex said, "Kal, I don't think he'll stop until…" I stared at the parade, nodding, "Yeah." Kelex observed, "I guess Mxyzptlk is going to force your decision." The pillar in the center of the Fortress opened up, revealing Superman. I stared at him in contempt, but before I could continue the imaginary standoff, neon displays sprung up from behind the suit saying things like, "PUT IT ON", "HOURS OF FUN", and "PERFECT FOR THE AVERAGE EXTRATERRESTRIAL". I growled, "Fine, fine," and walked over to the pillar. As soon as I touched Superman, all the displays disappeared aside from one, which read "GOOD CHOICE BUDDY". After that one shrunk away at last, I reluctantly became Superman. As I pulled the mask over my nose and mouth and the hood over my head, I said, "The Daily Planet's going to have someone on this." Kelex just nodded. I continued, aggravated, "That doesn't matter, though, 'cause no matter who it is, Jimmy's going to see it." Kelex nodded again, adding, "Uh-huh." I cracked my neck, "And my parents." Kelex quipped, "Their boy in blue." I sighed, "Guess people from the Fifth Dimension don't play nice." Kelex didn't respond this time. I walked over to the Fortress' entrance. I took a deep breath, looking up at the sky. "You win this time, Superman," I grumbled under my breath. The ice cracked underneath my feet as I lifted off. I quickly reached sonic speed, my still-growing irritation driving me faster and faster. My journey to Metropolis was more of a blur than usual. I slowed down over the center of the city, where Mxyzptlk nonsense parade was still going down the street. I landed right in front of Mxyzptlk, breaking the street in several places.

Mxyzptlk smirked as he said, "The city's not going to like you for that one. That's valuable tax dollars." I sneered, "They can afford it." Mxyzptlk chuckled, grabbing the brim of his hat. He began lifting it upwards, puzzlingly revealing a pair of feet on his head. He continued lifting his hat, his arm stretching continuously. "What's going on?" I asked, as the hat passed a belt. "Solving your reluctance for you," Mxyzptlk answered nonchalantly as bound hands emerged. I had a sneaking, gut-wrenching suspicion of who was beneath Mxyzptlk's hat, and as the face was revealed, my heart dropped in confirmation. Jimmy was balanced perfectly on Mxyzptlk's head, though not by his own volition. He was stiff as a board, but that didn't stop him from widening his eyes at me. All I could do was look helplessly. "All _right_!" Mxyzptlk rejoiced, "Drama! I got what I came for. Run along, little friends!" He disappeared with the now-familiar CRACK, and the parade dispersed, the costumes and instruments the animals having dissolved. Even Jimmy's bindings were gone as he dropped to his feet. He stood right in front of me, breathing out through his nose. "This explains why Lois didn't get enough sleep," he clenched his jaw. "Jimmy, I didn't know how to…" I tried. Jimmy held up his hand, interrupted, "I know you didn't." He didn't yell. He didn't throw a punch. "Why aren't you angry?" I asked. Jimmy laughed, "Oh, I'm angry. But honestly…it's good to see you, Clark." I couldn't figure out a response. Jimmy sighed, smiled, and looked at the ground, walking off and leaving me still grasping at words.


End file.
